


In Case You Come Back

by LLK_LLK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Love, Making Up, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLK_LLK/pseuds/LLK_LLK
Summary: The roaring thunders echoed within the stoned walls. White flashes peeping through the window as each lightning struck, allowing the dim room to be lit every now and then. The hallways outside were dark and empty. The result of the thunderstorm's cool temperature and the evidence of an enjoyable cuddle weather. Every soldier was sleeping soundly in their quarters.Except you.Except you and the Lance Corporal seated across you. Piles of paperwork filled the gap in between. Strategic military plans, tactical formations, and possible executions were scribbled down on each paper. You were both needed. For only your wisdom, your experience, and your strengths were suited for this.You didn't know if the Commander was doing this on purpose. Maybe he wanted you and Levi to finally talk things through. Maybe he wanted to test his best of the best, believing that you were emotionally stable to be in this situation.Will this night give Levi another chance to win you back? Or will this finally close the door to your past relationship?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Just For Tonight

No one knew what made you and Levi fall apart. No one dared to ask. Not even your closest friends. They respected your decision to not share the details with them. Though everyone saw the aftermath, with the former couple ignoring each other, rejecting missions together, and avoiding conversations that mentioned the other, they just silently went along with your actions.

Your breakup has been a mystery to the whole Survey Corps. 

Levi clearly loved you more than anything. And you felt the same way. Both of you were just so perfect. But what went wrong? When to them, Levi was willing to surrender everything, his life, his career, just for you.

**Your POV  
  
** _"I love you! Why can't you see that?! I'm willing to give up everything for you, (Y/N)! Just fucking stay with me. Please. I'm begging you. Stay with me."_

Those were the words that left his shaking lips. Words that he thought would keep us together. Instead, it's what pushed me further away from him. For some, it may be the sweetest thing to receive such words. But to me, it was like a thousand needles being pinned to my heart.  
  
Levi was a great man. Despite his dark past, he was able to soar up high. He grew up to be a responsible and incredible soldier. Humanity's Strongest Soldier. And the world needed him.

So why would he give up everything, his life, his career just for me? I can't and won't allow it to happen. He has a long way to go. He's put blood, sweat, and tears into this. And I wouldn't want to get in the way and ruin everything he's worked hard for.

I wanted him to understand this. But his heart and his mind were clearly not in a good place. He was starting to lose himself. And I could clearly see it. It only broke my heart all the more. So I decided to break things off with him. Not because I didn't love him. But because I do. Very much. But this had to be done in order to save him from losing himself.  
  
 _Why am I thinking of this again?_

I quietly browsed through the sheets of paper as I struggled to contain the thoughts of the past. I wanted to get this done the soonest. But being alone with Levi just made it hard for me to concentrate. And I'm sure he was feeling the same way too, despite his stoic demeanour. He was always one who perfectly knew how to hide his emotions. But I could see right through him. He was also struggling deep within.

 _11:25PM?  
  
_ I was starting to feel the strain in my muscles.  
  
 **Levi:** Everything alright? _  
_

I was surprised by his question, but I tried my best to act as if it's nothing. These were the first few words I heard from him ever since we parted ways.  
  
I didn't even have to complain about my discomfort, yet he knew about it. Perhaps I didn't notice him observing me while I was busy working.  
  
 **(Y/N):** It's nothing..  
  
He stared at me for a few more seconds before going back to his paperwork. But after signing a few pages here and there, he quietly stood up and walked towards me. My heartbeat got a little faster, but I just tried to shrug off the feeling.  
  
Levi pulled out the chair right next to me, and sat on it.  
  
 **Levi:** Where does it hurt?  
  
It will be a little disrespectful to ignore the kind gesture. But I was quickly reminded of the decision I made. The decision to break things off with Levi. And the last thing I wanted to happen is for him to feel that I've become soft and hesitant about what I did.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What are you doing?  
 **Levi:** Isn't it obvious? I want to know what's causing your discomfort.  
 **(Y/N):** You can't do this, Levi.  
 **Levi:** Why not? I just want to help.  
 **(Y/N):** Get back to work. Please?  
  
He remained quiet as he looked at me. I could sense he was upset with the response I gave him.  
  
 **Levi:** Fine.

He went back to his seat, but he didn't go back to working. Though my eyes were gazing through the charts written on the paper, I could see Levi's image from my peripheral view. He was just looking at me with his arms crossed. It only took a few minutes before I felt bothered with his actions. I finally looked up to face him. I was expecting an angry glare from him. But instead, I was met by his soft grey eyes.

  
**Levi's POV**

It irked me a little, but I was more concerned with how she was feeling. She's been working hard these days, and I've noticed the changes in her. She will always be beautiful to my eyes, no matter what, but I can't say that I'm not concerned with how she's been losing weight, or how these dark circles started to appear under her eyes.  
  
As she sat there working, I just couldn't help but look at her with so much concern.  
  
I was reminded of the moments I've had with her. In this room. When everyone was fast asleep while we were still up, finishing deadlines. She'd tell me how her shoulders badly hurt and I'd come to her side to give her soft massages. And when she was feeling better, she'd sit on my thighs as I showered her with loving kisses. She used to love everything that I do for her.  
  
But she seems so different now.  
  
  
  
 _**START OF FLASHBACK**  
  
_ _**Levi:** Does your shoulder still hurt?  
 **(Y/N):** A little.  
 **Levi:** Let me take care of it.  
  
_ _Since we knew we'll be up all night, we decided not to wear our uniforms to avoid being uncomfortable. I was expecting the both of us to wear casual clothes. (Y/N), on the other hand, decided to wear something a little more.... revealing. Her top only had a thin shoulder strap, allowing me to have a better view of her chest and back. As I continued to massage her shoulder, my eyes would wander off to whatever's inside the thin fabric. I was obviously distracted by it.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What are you looking at?  
_ _**Levi:** Tch.  
 **(Y/N):** Naughty eyes.  
 **Levi:** Why on earth would you wear this tonight?  
 **(Y/N):** It's just the two of us here.  
 **Levi:** Even so. Aren't you cold?  
 **(Y/N):** Nope. Aren't you happy with what I'm wearing?  
 **Levi:** It's not that. What if someone else comes in?  
 **(Y/N):** It's not like I'm only in my underwear, Levi.  
 **Levi:** Tch. So do you enjoy tempting other men?  
 **(Y/N):** I wore this for you. If you don't want it.... I might as well... take it off?  
 **Levi:** Don't. Not here.  
  
She playfully took off the straps from her shoulders. My eyes followed each of her actions. Since I was too busy accommodating my erection, I failed to stop her from taking her top and bra off.  
  
 **Levi:** What the fuck, (Y/N)?!  
  
I accidentally pushed her off of me as I ran towards the door to lock it. She just laughed as I did so.  
  
 **Levi:** You're insane. We're not in our quarters! Do you want me to get a demerit for this?!  
  
I leaned my back against the wooden door and slowly sat down on the floor. (Y/N) continued to make fun of me while I silently cursed at myself. Even so, the image of her beautiful face, smiling, was enough to calm me down. She was a pain. But she was still so perfect.  
  
A soft smile appeared on my face too as she slowly approached and straddled me. This tempted me to capture her lips, inviting her into a deep and romantic kiss.  
  
 **Levi:** Why do you have to be so fucking perfect all the time?  
 **(Y/N):** Is that a bad thing?  
 **Levi:** Yes. You make me go crazy.  
  
We went on with our kiss, tongues coiling up with each other, and hot breaths increasing. My hands crawled up to her chest, to gently caress her breasts. I could feel my cock twitching, begging to be released from the material covering it. I slid my fingers into my trousers and pulled out my aching rock solid erection. Our wet lips still were still stuck to each other, not wanting to let go. I began to stroke myself as our tongues explored each other's mouths.  
  
(Y/N)'s hands curled into my shirt, begging for it to be removed. I gladly complied. The touch of our skins turned me on all the more. I was trying my best to control the intense lust and longing I had for her. I wanted to devour her right at that moment.  
  
I lifted her up and carried her to an inner room, filled with book shelves. It was the best place to fuck, allowing us to moan and scream each other's names without having anyone to hear us. Luckily there was an old small couch inside the small room.  
  
 **Levi:** Sit here.  
 **(Y/N):** No. You sit.  
 **Levi:** Don't argue with me. I'm becoming a little impatient.  
  
But as soon as I put her down, she pushed me to the couch. She knelt in front of me, giving me the the looks that made me tremble.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck.. you make want to devour your right now..  
  
She gripped my trousers and pulled them off my legs, together with my boxers.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Do you want this?  
 **Levi:** Please.  
  
She bent over, slowly surrounding my cock with her wet lips. It awfully made me whimper in a loud and long moan. I cursed as she intently looked at me, with my hard length going in and out of her mouth. She was probably enjoying the fact that I was being enslaved by all of her actions. A man like me, trembling right in front of her, because of the extreme pleasure she was giving me. Her nails dug into my thighs as she hardly sucked on me._

_**Levi:** Hmaaahh.... (Y/N)! Aww, fuck! Fuck...  
  
I pulled her hair up, stopping it from blocking her face. I wanted to see how she was ravishing me. I wanted to see how I thrusted in and out of her mouth. I was already imagining filling her up with my cum.  
  
 **Levi:** Don't stop. Don't stop!_

_She lifted her hand and gripped my cock. The feeling of her lips and fingers sliding up and down was pushing me to my limit. I felt my release coming.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)... ahh... shit. (Y/N)! I'm about to cum..  
  
She tightened her grip all the more. After a few more strokes, my eyes quickly shut as I released into her mouth. My hips arched as I did so. If we were in our quarters, the whole Survey Corps would have probably heard my loud moans.  
  
I slowly opened my half-lid eyes. My chest was breathing hard. And (Y/N) was still busy stroking her hand, gladly taking all the remaining fluids that came out of me.  
  
 **Levi:** I... I love you.. god, I fucking love you.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
_  
She dropped her pen and looked up to me, unaware that I was still staring at her. Her eyes met mine. And it was too late for me to look away and to pretend that I wasn't doing whatever what I was doing.  
  
**Levi:** I'm just resting.  
  
She knew well that I was lying.  
  
I never took rests in between work hours. I didn't know how to. She was the only one who stopped me from overworking. Often times, she'd prepare hot tea for me when I was working in the late hours.  
  
I took my pen. But when I was about to start again, the windows shot open, and a strong wind blew some piles of paper into the floor.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Great.

Another wind blew in, which took out the fire in our lamps. The room was suddenly filled with darkness. I ran to the windows and secured it, making sure it was strong enough to stop the blowing winds.  
  
The moonlight peeped through the window. I turned back, only to see (Y/N) gathering the papers on the floor. She silently cursed as she did so.  
  
 **Levi:** Let me help you.  
 **(Y/N):** I'll do it. Just go get the lamp.  
  
I walked towards the lamp and tried to start a the fire again, but it wouldn't. Then, I noticed a part of the room was wet. It was because of the rain that blew in.  
  
 **Levi:** Shit. The fire won't start.  
  
She stood up, with the stock of papers in her hand, and placed them on the table. She went over and took the lamp from me.  
  
 **Levi:** Wait here. I'll go search the other rooms.  
  
As I walked down the dark hallways, I was only reminded again of that intimate night we had in that same room. Unwanted flashbacks started to kick in.  
  
  
 _**START OF FLASHBACK**_

 **_(Y/N):_ ** _Levi... Ahh! Ahh!  
  
I held her hips as I thrusted in and out of her. Our bodies were now covered in sweat. There were even droplets falling from my eyebrows. And as (Y/N)'s arms got tighter around my shoulder and as our bodies slid against each other, I could just feel the liquid spreading through my skin  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)... ahh.. You.. you fucking make... me feel.. aaahhh... so good...  
  
The room was filled with nothing but our moans and the slapping of our wet skin. I felt proud of what I was hearing. I was the only man who can freely do these things to her. Minutes later, I was already hearing lewd sounds in the connection we made. I sat back to see how I was doing as I penetrated her. The were thick white fluids forming around my skin. I grinned upon seeing it, knowing that I already made her cum so hard. I pushed harder and deeper, making sure I was hitting the right spot. I took her moans as a yes. I was hitting her so hard that she unintentionally grabbed into one of the shelves, which caused the whole thing to collapse.  
  
 **Levi:** Enjoying too... much... aren't we?  
 **(Y/N):** I'm so..sorry... about.. that..  
  
I lifted her up and gently pinned her to the shelves. Both her arms grabbed unto it. Her moans grew loader. I was fucking her as hard as I can, with my entire length slamming into her. A few more books fell from the shelf. And she breathlessly chuckled.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi...  
 **Levi:** What is it?  
 **(Y/N):** It's getting.. pretty. tight in here..  
  
She signalled me to get out of the small room. But I hesitated.  
  
 **Levi:** No.. They'll hear us..  
  
I laid her back to the small coach. She was right. The space was too small for us. But I was willing to bare it all. It was too risky to do it outside..  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi... please! Ahh! I want more... more!  
  
I growled upon her request. I carried her out of the small room and laid her on couch outside.  
  
 **Levi:** As you wish... I'm going to.. ahhh... fuck you hard.. tonight.  
  
I covered her mouth upon increasing my speed. She screamed into my palms in pleasure. I, too, was stopping myself from being heard.  
  
 **Levi:** Hmmngg!!!! Hmnggg!!!! Hmngg!!!  
  
I growled unto the small pillows. I kept on slamming into her as I did so. Speed increasing little by little. Until finally.. I've reached my release. My body stiffened as I ejaculated inside of her. The sensation of my cum flowing out of me was enough to me go crazy. I screamed unto the pillows as loud as I could, with my hand grabbing unto the arm rest.  
_

_After a few more thrusts, I withdrew and fell on her. Both of us struggling to catch our breaths. Our heart beating to each other. I just felt so happy._   
  
_**Levi:** I love you so much, (Y/N). I so fucking love you._   
_**(Y/N):** I love you too.  
  
_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
  
_ **  
**All the rooms didn't have a spare lamp, so it took me awhile to find one. I sprinted back to the room as soon as I did. I didn't want to keep (Y/N) waiting. And I just knew how tired she already was. I sighed in relief when I finally reached the door.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm sorry, there weren't any lamps---  
  
I stopped as soon I saw her sleeping form.  
  
I slowly walked into the room and quietly sat right next to her. She was resting her arms and head on the table. She looked so tired and I didn't want to wake her up.  
  
Then, another familiar feeling kicked in.  
  
 _Damn it. Why do I have to feel this now?  
  
_ I felt a little pain in my chest as I watched her release those soft and gentle breaths. I tried to push the thought at back of my head. I tried my best not to think of it. But I just couldn't.  
  
Reality set in. I was terribly missing her again.  
  
My chest swelled up as the excruciating feeling grew stronger. It reminded of all that painful and sleepless nights I had to deal with. The days I've spent regretting why I allowed myself to lose her. The insecurities I felt in not being able to win her back.  
  
Because the truth is, I was still madly in love with her. I still wanted to fight for our relationship. I still wanted her back. But everything I do seems to push her further and further away from me. Each day without her was slowly ripping me apart. Yet, I was still hoping she'd change her mind and come back to me.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Hmng..  
  
Her grip tightened and eyebrows furrowed as she went deeper into her sleep. I took my buttoned sweater off and laid it on top of her.

And I just sat there feeling helpless. I badly wanted to hold her as tight as I could. I wanted to tell her how much I love her and how much I've been going through hell since I lost her. But knowing that I couldn't just hurt me all the more.  
  
 _Levi. Get yourself together.  
  
_ That's right. I needed to get my shit together. I silently cursed as I dragged myself away from her. It wouldn't help if I just stared at her the entire night.  
  
I took all the papers in front of her and decided to work on everything. Perhaps all the paper work would ease my mind from all this painful thoughts.   
  
  
  
**Your POV** _  
_

I slowly opened my eyes. The pen on the table is what I first saw when my vision became clearer. I quickly sat up upon seeing it.  
  
 _Shit. I've dozed off._

The only thing that greeted my was Levi, uncomfortably sleeping in his chair, with his arms crossed and his head bowed down. There were piles of paper in front of him. I soon realized that he had finished all the work. I looked at the clock.  
  
 _1:00 AM.  
  
_ Seconds later, Levi also woke up. He slowly lifted his head, drowsily opening his eyes. They widened up a bit upon seeing me.  
  
 **Levi:** You're awake.  
 **(Y/N):** I.. I just woke up..  
  
I stood up, feeling speechless at the thought of him finishing up my work. He noticed I was staring down at all the papers.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up.  
 **(Y/N):** You did all this?  
 **Levi:** Well, it's not much of a shitload.  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you.  
 **Levi:** No problem.  
 **(Y/N):** Why don't you go ahead? I'll clean up the room.  
 **Levi:** What? No. I'm fine. Let me help.  
 **(Y/N):** I'll do this. Just go--  
 **Levi:** (Y/N).  
  
He gently looked at me with his warm eyes.  
  
 **Levi:** Let me do it.   
  
I complied in silence. Levi stood up and decided to fix the room while I aligned the stock of papers at the center of the table. Then I suddenly came to a halt.  
  
 **Levi:** What's wrong?

I felt Levi's sweater on me. I took it off and stared at it, before returning it back to the owner, and thanking him for it. He just nodded in response.

Levi took the lamp with him as soon as we were finished with our work. We took our bags and exited the door. But before I could say goodbye, he gently reached for my wrist.  
  
 **Levi:** Wait.  
 **(Y/N):** What is it?  
 **Levi:** Can.. I at least walk you back to your quarters?

My room was located in the next tower. It was 10 minutes away from this building. But knowing that I would still have to walk through a short pathway in the dark forest, I still declined his offer.  
  
 **Levi:** Please? It's already late. I don't want you to be walking all alone.

His words were soft, clearly showing some concern. So I finally accepted his offer. He led us down the hallway, and to the stairs. But when we've reached the exit, we both realized it was still raining hard. It wasn't just raining hard. There was a thunderstorm. Levi looked around and looked up to the trees. They were all swaying back and forth. The lightning kept on flashing too.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Why don't you go ahead? I'll wait for the storm to settle down.  
 **Levi:** Fucking no.   
**(Y/N):** I'll be fine.  
 **Levi:** I said, no. I'm not gonna leave you here.

We both waited, only realizing that the weather is not gonna end anytime soon.

 **Levi:** (Y/N), I know you won't agree with this. But you can stay with me tonight.  
 **(Y/N):** What? Are you crazy?  
 **Levi:** I'm not crazy enough to leave you here.  
  
I looked back, watching how the winds blew back and forth. The thunderstorm was going anywhere.  
  
 **Levi:** It's a thunderstorm. It's not safe to wait outside.

I knew in my heart that Levi wasn't taking advantage of the situation and that he was just really worried about me. I closed my eyes and thought carefully.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Okay. Let's go.  
  
I felt a little nervous about everything. I mentally cursed at Erwin for allowing this to happen. If anything were to happen tonight, I would blame it on all him.

We entered Levi's quarters. It was clean and tidy, as usual. He asked me to sit and wait on the couch that I'm so familiar with. I just stared at the floor, mustering up all my courage to make it through the night.  
  
Minutes later, Levi came out in his sleeping attire, carrying a small basket with him. Then, he placed it on the coffee table in front of me.  
  
 **Levi:** Here. You can use these tonight.  
  
There was small box in it. It contained an unused tooth brush. The basket also had Levi's shirt and one of his training shorts. Levi was a small man. Some of his clothes could actually fit me.  
  
 **Levi:** Sleep on my bed. I'll sleep here on the couch.  
 **(Y/N):** What? No.  
 **Levi:** Look, I know how much you enjoy my bed.  
  
He said it in the most normal way. But seconds after, he soon realized it possibly meant something different with me.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck. What did I just say?  
 **(Y/N):** I get what you mean.  
 **Levi:** Listen, I didn't mean to--  
 **(Y/N):** It's alright. I get it. Thank you.  
  
I heard him curse at himself a few times as I walk past him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi?  
 **Levi:** Huh?  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you.. and good night.  
 **Levi:** G-good night.


	2. Confessions

"Wasn't that Captain Levi's quarters?"  
"Are they back together?"  
"That's his shirt. They probably slept together."  
"They're fuck buddies. Isn't it obvious?"  
"Perks of the higher ups. They get to fuck who they want and whenever they want."  
"Shut up. I don't think they're that type of people."  
"Mind your own business or you'll get your ass kicked by the Captain."  
  
All eyes were glued to you the moment you stepped out of the door. Having a woman leave Levi's room wasn't a normal thing to be seen. Not to mention, a past lover just came out wearing his clothes. You made your way out, ignoring the curious whispers that greeted you that early morning. You were just too tired to shut the soon-to-be-rumors. You weren't able to sleep well. Who would have? Knowing your were sleeping in your ex lover's bedroom.

Levi was already gone when you woke up. Between the two of you, he was always the one who got up earlier for work. It's was one of his habits that you loved most about him.  
  
  
**Your POV  
  
**The Survey Corps headquarters was a lot rowdier than it seemed. I could see soldiers running here and there. I curiously looked out the corridor and saw the area filled with rubble and detritus. People were all rushing from place to place, carrying and getting rid of a whole lot of debris.  
  
**Erwin:** Well, good morning (Y/N).  
  
The tall blonde man gave me the most innocent smile. Standing next to him was Levi. He was holding a few papers that he and I worked on last night. I couldn't help but notice him looking at me from head to toe.  
  
**Erwin:** Had a good night sleep? _***grins***_  
  
I saluted at Erwin and went on to tell him that I hated him for last night. He let out a soft chuckle. I rolled my eyes and went on my way.  
  
**Levi:** Where do you think you're going?  
**(Y/N):** What do you want?  
  
He clicked his tongue and pointed his finger at the clothes I was wearing.  
  
**(Y/N):** Your clothes are cleaner than mine.  
**Levi:** Fucking brats are watching.  
**(Y/N):** What's so wrong about that?  
  
He let out a soft angry growl and walked towards me.  
  
**Levi:** You're in my clothes. Want them to think that you were rather having fun with a man last night, instead of working?  
  
Levi was a reserved man when it came to our relationship. He didn't want people to know about our private lives. Or just to even give them an idea of it. For Levi, all the intimate things we did with each other, even if it was just a simple kiss, were only meant for him to see. He also didn't want other men to try and imagine me in bed. That would really upset him.  
  
**(Y/N):** Fun? With a man?  
**Levi:** Come on, (Y/N). Just go change your clothes.  
**(Y/N):** Hm.. Oh, right! I was with a man last night!!  
**Levi:** What the hell? Keep your voice low.  
**(Y/N):** Commander! Captain Levi and I stayed up the whole night! He brought me to his quarters!  
**Levi:** Shit. Wh.. Co.. Are..  
  
Levi eyes widened as his words stuttered and faltered. Everyone around us became more interested to what they were seeing and hearing. The whispers through the corridor began to get louder. Erwin seemed quite amazed too.   
  
**Levi:** Oi... I didn't even touch-- Tch. Sir, nothing happened last night.  
**Erwin:** Really. Tell me more about it.  
**(Y/N):** Levi's bed kept me warm all night!   
**Levi:** Keep it down, will you?! Shit. Why are you doing this to me?!  
**(Y/N):** Hey, Levi. Since when did you care about what other people think of you?  
**Levi:** I fucking don't. But I do care about what they think of you.

I crossed my arms and confidently smiled at him and Erwin.  
  
**(Y/N):** Say, Commander Erwin. You gave us so much work to do last night, but I dozed off. So Captain Levi ended up finishing everything. He was supposed to walk me home. And because of the thunderstorm, I had no choice but to sleep in his bedroom. Levi slept on the couch though. I just wonder, is he gonna get in trouble for that?  
**Erwin:** Hm.. Well. There's no reason for him to get punished. I would actually commend him for that.  
  
The soldiers around us were surprised with what I've I said. I paced around and looked straight to their eyes.  
  
**(Y/N):** All of you! You were probably enjoying this, huh? Don't act like I wasn't hearing anything. It's still early in the morning, but you're all giving me a headache. Who says you can assume and talk shit behind my back? If I catch one of you talking nonsense about my private life, you'll all end up sleeping in the stable. You got that!?  
  
"Y-yes, Ma'am!"  
  
Levi and Erwin just looked at me with awe and shock on their faces.  
  
**(Y/N):** Well then. I'm off.  
  
  
**  
****Levi's POV  
**  
**Erwin: _*chuckles*_ **Well, isn't she something, Levi?  
**Levi:** She's a pain.  
**Erwin:** I see that you both are in speaking terms again. Might as well give you more paperwork.  
  
I bat the papers at Erwin's chest and glared at him.  
  
**Levi:** You're enjoying this too, aren't you?  
**Erwin:** Aren't you?  
**Levi:** Piece of sh--  
**Erwin:** What was that?  
**Levi:** Tch. Nothing. Sir.  
  
After my discussion with Erwin, I went straight to my squad to help them repair the affected areas by the thunderstorm. All squads were required to help. My squad was also assigned in cleaning up the training grounds. A lot of the titan dummies were damaged. Pieces of wood were scattered all over the area. Some of the trees were also torn down from their roots.  
  
It took us the entire day to gather all the debris laying on the ground and to restore the titan dummies.  
  
**Oluo:** Wooh! We're done for today.  
**Petra: _*sigh*_** I'm so tired.  
**Eld:** Captain Levi, I heard Commander Erwin will be treating the scouts tonight with a couple of drinks. Our reward for all the hard work today.  
**Gunther:** Really?! That sounds fun.  
**Eld:** You think we can drop by tonight?  
**Levi:** Just make sure all the work here is done. And take a shower. You all smell like shit.  
  
They all praised and thanked me for the approval.  
  
**Petra:** Will you be joining us, Captain?  
**Levi:** Huh?  
**Petra:** Tonight?  
**Levi:** Yeah. Sure.  
**Petra:** See you then!  
  
After taking a shower and changing into some fresh clothes, I went straight to the gathering. I was already hearing the loud chatter and singing of the soldiers even just a few meters away from the door step.  
  
I sighed to myself upon entering.  
  
**Oluo:** Captain Levi! Over here!  
  
Oluo had a pint of beer in his hand. In fact, my whole squad was already enjoying their free drinks. Erwin and Hange were with them. I paced around the room and caught a glimpse of (Y/N). Apparently, she and her squad were situated next to mine.  
  
(Y/N) seemed to have drank quite a lot already, which resulted to her facial flushing. She and her squad were the loudest in the room. It really annoyed me upon seeing this. I also felt uneasy and worried for her.  
  
My overprotective self sat in between my squad and the Commander, making sure that I could still watch over (Y/N) from where I was.

 **Erwin:** Glad you can make it.  
**Levi:** I'm glad that I'm not paying.  
**Erwin:** What?  
**Levi:** These drinks are for free, right?  
**Erwin:** Oh, yes. I got you all covered.  
**Levi:** That's good then.

One of the soldiers stood up and raised his glass. "To Commander Erwin! To the Scouts! To the Wings of Freedom!"  
The whole room rallied their voices with him and made a toast with each other.  
  
**Hange:** Hey, Shorty! Want to do something fun tonight?!  
**Levi:** If it's with you, no, I don't.  
**Hange:** Aww. That's too bad. -- Hey, (Y/N)!  
**(Y/N):** Huh? Oh Hange, my love!!  
  
(Y/N) was completely drunk. It rattled me all the more. Hange went over to where she was seated and sat next to her. More drinks were placed on their table as they continued to merrily drink with each other. My eyes followed each of (Y/N)'s movements. I wanted to make sure she's alright and that no one would dare do anything to her.  
  
**Hange:** Lets do something fun tonight!  
**(Y/N):** Yeah?! Like what!  
**Hange:** Here, let me show you!

Hange took an empty bottle and laid it on the table.  
  
**Hange:** This is what we will do. We'll each take turns.

She held the bottle and started spinning it in circles. And when it stopped, she called out the person at whom the bottle pointed towards to.  
  
**Hange:** If the bottle points at you, we get to ask you questions. You aren't allowed to back out. If you do, there will be a consequence!  
  
(Y/N)'s squad were so into it. Some of my squad members and the other soldiers even decided to join.  
  
**Erwin:** Why don't you join, Levi?  
**Levi:** Tch. Lame.

I continued my night, pretending that I wasn't interested to what (Y/N) got herself into.  
  
They all took turns in spinning the bottle and in asking questions. A lot of secrets were revealed that night. Those who chose not to speak of it were given embarrassing consequences.   
  
**Levi:** Pathetic. They're all wasted as fuck.  
  
"Hah!! (Y/N) you're up next!!!"

My heart skipped a beat. I tightly gripped my mug as they started cheering on her. I felt mixed emotions that it was like my stomach was having an indigestion.  
  
**Erwin:** Hm. This should be interesting.  
  
(Y/N) stood up from her chair, swaying, with a bottle in her hand. She was daring them to ask her anything. She looked more wasted than earlier.  
  
Each of them started asking questions. Some questions were not so hard to answer. But somehow, I was feeling very anxious. I began hearing my heartbeat as my sweat was forming on my forehead.   
  
"Are you seeing anyone right now? If yes, what is he like?"  
  
(Y/N) crossed her arms upon hearing the question. One soldier answered back, "Hey. Didn't you hear Squad Leader (Y/N) this morning? She said not to meddle with her personal life."  
  
I felt a little relieved when I heard those words.  
  
**(Y/N):** None as of the moment... But...

 _But what, (Y/N)?  
  
_I could feel my legs shaking. I tried my best to focus on the pint of alcohol in my hands. I even forced myself to just face down and stare at it. If everyone knew what I was feeling, it would be quite pathetic.  
  
_It's just a game, Levi. It's just a game. It's just a fucking game.  
  
_**(Y/N):** There was this guy.  
  
They all leaned forward. The other tables even decided to listen to what (Y/N) had to say.  
  
**(Y/N):** Well.. he... he... he seems like a terrifying person to deal with. He's not very approachable. When he speaks... he's just... very blunt, dark, and insulting. Yeah.. he's that kind of man..  
  
She chuckled and took a deep gulp of alcohol.  
  
**(Y/N):** But.. I loved him...   
  
The room began to quiet down as she went on.  
  
**(Y/N):** I loved him with all my heart. To me.. he's such an amazing man. He didn't let his past ruin him.. instead, he used it to make him stronger. To me, he is a very... loving.. caring.. kindhearted man. Deep inside.. he really has... a strong sense.... of morality and empathy. He cares greatly... for the welfare of other people.. especially his comrades and subordinates. Hmm... what do they call him? Oh... right... Humanity's. Strongest. Soldier.  
  
One by one, they started facing me, realizing that I'm the person she's referring to.  
  
**(Y/N):** He's the strongest soldier that I've ever known... his strength is incomparable. Did you know.. that he's also such a clean freak? This... makes him.. even more handsome..  
  
She chuckled again and took another gulp.  
  
**(Y/N):** Oh, how I loved that man so much... No. Wait.. loved? Hmm... that's right.. I think.. I'm still really so in love with him..  
  
My fingers clenched into a tight ball upon hearing her words. A part of me wanted to be happy. But the way she said it made it seem like she was the saddest person in the room.  
  
**(Y/N):** I let him go though.... Tch. It's a stupid thing to do, huh? I... I....  
  
Her voice began to shake. I could sense that she was hurting deep inside.  
  
**(Y/N):** I love him but... I let go of him... Is it even right to let go.... but still want him by my side? I am so fucking selfish.. Yeah. Why am I even hurting... when I'm the one who wanted this? Shit.. you think I'm going crazy? Ugh. This is.. embarrassing... my squad will probably be ashamed of me..  
  
She sat down, laughing, but with tears falling from her eyes. This triggered me to slam my fist on the table as I angrily stood up.  
  
**Levi:** That's enough! All of you. Go to bed.  
  
The room was utterly silent. Erwin was just staring at his glass. My squad quietly stood up and went back to their seats.  
  
  
  
**Your POV  
  
**I wasn't able to stop my emotions from bursting. A mixture of emotions and intoxication was never good. But my weakness let it happen.  
  
I never drank this much. I got used to having Levi take care of me. But now, he wasn't there to stop me. Well, why would he be?  
  
**Levi:** (Y/N)..  
  
I turned to the man kneeling next to me. It was Levi.. His image was a bit blurry, but I knew it was him. The soft tone of his voice seemed familiar.  
  
**(Y/N):** Levi?  
**Levi:** That's enough drinks for tonight.  
  
He gently took my hand and stroked it.   
  
**Levi:** Let's go home.  
  
I obediently followed his gentle command.  
  
He held my swaying body out of the door. But as soon as we stepped out, I lost my balance and almost fell. Levi was quick enough to catch me. The next thing I knew, he was already carrying me on his back. I felt my arms circling around his neck from behind, and my chin resting on his shoulder.  
  
**(Y/N):** Levi... I'm too heavy..  
**Levi:** Ssh.. Just go rest your eyes.  
  
  
_*********_  
  
  
The night was very quiet. It reminded me of those times when Levi and I used to go for walks when wanted to take a break from our work. As we walked along the dark streets, he would shower me with kisses while holding me around the waist.   
  
I opened my eyes. Levi was still carrying me. It was a long walk back to the headquarters, but he remained calm about it.  
  
**(Y/N):** Levi?  
**Levi:** Hm? Go back to sleep.  
**(Y/N):** Do.... you hate me?

He came to a halt.  
  
**Levi:** Why would I hate you?  
**(Y/N):** For everything? For everything that I did to you.  
  
He was quiet for awhile. He sighed before answering me.  
  
**Levi:** There's nothing you could do that can make me hate you, (Y/N).  
**(Y/N):** Is that so? I really don't deserve you.  
**Levi:** I don't deserve you too. But does it really matter who's more deserving?  
**(Y/N):** All I do is hurt you.  
**Levi:** Better me than you.  
**(Y/N):** Why are you saying such things?  
**Levi:** Why do you even have to ask? I love you, (Y/N). I still really do. If you want me to wait and give you more time, I'll do it. I'll do anything you want. Just.... come back to me.  
  
I wasn't able to answer him. Instead, I just tightened my embrace around him. I held him as tight as I could. As soon as he felt it, he left a long sweet kiss on my hand before walking again.  
  
**(Y/N):** Will you... stay with me tonight?  
**Levi:** Is that what you want?  
**(Y/N):** Hm-mm.  
**Levi:** If that's the case, then I'm not going anywhere.  
**(Y/N):** Thank.... you..  
  
I gently closed my eyes and went to sleep with my arms wrapped around him.

Levi stayed with me that night. He never left me. He laid by my side upon my request. He just lovingly held me as I rested my head on his chest. Once in a while, he'd take my hand to kiss it and gently massage it. I felt very taken care of.  
  
That night, I was able to sleep well without having to cry because of not having Levi by my side.  
  
  
  
_*******  
  
  
  
**_I slammed my hand on the table which made everyone look at me.

 **(Y/N):** Aw, my head!  
  
I was having a very bad hangover. I raised my hands and made small circles on each side of my head, desperately trying to ease my headache.  
  
A cup of coffee and a breakfast platter were slowly placed in front of me.  
  
**Levi:** Here. This will make you feel better.  
**(Y/N):** Why the heck didn't you stop me from getting wasted?  
  
I let out a loud cry and grumble which made the soldiers look at me again.  
  
**(Y/N):** I made such a scene too...   
**Levi:** So am I being held responsible for this recklessness of yours?  
**(Y/N):** Hmpft... I was.. I was talking to myself.  
**Levi:** You really are such a pain, you know that?  
  
I gave him an intriguing look.  
  
**(Y/N):** Yeah, but you keep coming around though.  
**Levi:** Tch.  
  
He bashfully looked away while sipping on his tea. It fluttered my heart and made me smile upon seeing Levi's reaction.  
  
**Levi:** Finish your breakfast.  
  
He fixed himself up and slowly stood up.  
  
**(Y/N):** Where are you going?  
**Levi:** I've got some work to do.  
**(Y/N):** But..  
  
He walked towards me, bent forward, and whispered to my ear.  
  
**Levi:** Don't worry. I always come around, don't I? I'll see you later.  
  
His warm breath and soft voice made my lips turn into a bright smile. He turned around and exited the door. As soon as Levi left, everyone started to teasingly cheer on me. But I slammed my hand on the table again and stood up. They all went quiet.  
  
**(Y/N):** Hey! You all enjoyed that, didn't you?! Well.... Well, I did too. Lets all work hard and stay inspired today, shall we?!  
  
They cheered and whistled at me again.  
  
I went back to the coffee and breakfast that Levi had prepared for me. And I couldn't stop myself from smiling.


	3. Whisper

You've worked hard until the sun has set, making sure your mind was busy enough to keep you from thinking about Levi. He said he was going to see you again, but he never really showed up. It's not that you were worried about him blowing you off. You knew in your heart that he was not obligated to give you any visits in the first place. It's not like both of you were together again. You may have had spent the night with him, but still, you never had the chance to talk about your relationship. Levi never made a move that night. He clearly just wanted to be there for you, when you were at your weakest point.   
  
But somehow, you wished a that even just a small flame started to rekindle again.  
  
You sighed and slightly slapped your face for having such thoughts. You were the one who broke things off with Levi, and now it seemed you were trying to selfishly keep him with you.

  
  


**Your POV  
  
** I laid on my couch and stared at the ceiling. No matter how I kept myself busy, I just couldn't help but think of Levi. Truth be told, I was starting to miss him. I unwaveringly started counting seconds, then minutes, and then hours, hoping that he would show up.  
  
Then, I heard a knock on my door.  
  
I quickly stood up and fixed my hair and myself, hoping I'd be pretty enough for the person on the other side of the door.  
  
I opened to check who it was. There stood Levi. In a black suit. His inner white top was tucked into his fitted black trousers. I couldn't help but gaze my eyes all over him. He really looked good in what he was wearing.  
  
 **Levi:** You're not about to sleep, are you?  
  
I tried to hold the feeling inside. But honestly, I was really excited upon seeing him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh, what? No. I was just.. just...  
  
I wanted to show him that I wasn't busy at all, and that it was a good time to visit. But I couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
 **Levi:** Just what?  
 **(Y/N):** Uhm. Nothing..  
 **Levi:** Right..  
 **(Y/N):** So.. what brings you here?  
 **Levi:** Well, I just wanted to check up on you. You were pretty messed up when I left.   
  
But even if I wanted to spend more time with him, I was still trying to hesitate. It felt wrong at the same time. So many emotions were battling within. In the end, my unstable heart won over my rigid mind.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Oh. You didn't have to. I'm fine.. In fact, I'm feeling a lot better. No more alcohol for me..   
**Levi:** That's good.. I'll get going then.  
 **(Y/N):** Wait.. you just got here.  
 **Levi:** Do you want me to stay longer?

I had no choice but to be a honest with how I feel.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Well... I don't mind you staying.  
 **Levi:** Okay. If that's what you want.  
 **(Y/N):** I'll prepare some tea.  
  
Levi took off his coat and sat on the couch. And while I was preparing his tea, I couldn't help but notice how his top was really showing his muscular arms and chest. I tried my best not to look, for it would be embarrassing if he caught me checking him out. But it was quite too late.  
  
 **Levi:** What? Do I have shit all over me?  
 **(Y/N):** Nothing.. just wondering..  
 **Levi:** Wondering what?  
 **(Y/N):** Where you came from. I mean...  
  
I pointed at what he was wearing.  
  
 **Levi:** I had a mission.  
 **(Y/N):** What mission?  
 **Levi:** It's classified.  
 **(Y/N):** I see.. You look nice in those clothes..  
  
He bashfully looked away when I gave him the compliment. And for some reason, I kind of liked the feeling each time he does that. I sat beside him and placed the cup of teas on the table beside the couch.   
  
**(Y/N):** Here you go.  
 **Levi:** Thanks.  
  
As we drank our teas, Levi asked me how I was and how my day was. This led us to have a real and meaningful conversation that night.  
  
He just sat there, legs crossed, one arm resting on the couch, intently listening to my stories. I appreciate how much he valued every little thing I told him, whether or not it was something serious. His steel grey eyes just gently looked at me as I filled him with all the details of today's happenings.

He asked me more questions and it prolonged the meaningful conversation we had. We just stayed on my couch for a couple of hours, talking and catching up. From time to time, I'd catch a glimpse of Levi's little smiles. They were faint, but I was happy to see them, even just for a moment.

  
  
**Levi's POV  
**

I just silently sat there, listening to everything she had to say. Everything. I felt content. I felt happy just having her around. I felt happy of finally being able to know how she's been doing. To me, all those details, big or small, really mattered to me.  
  
I began to miss her more and more. The feeling, of wanting to lovingly hold her, was starting again.  
  
And when we've finally reached to the end of her story, I wasn't able to stop myself from reaching out to her. I took the strands of hair that was falling and slowly stroked them to the back of her ear. Her eyes widened up a bit as I did so.  
  
The heavy feeling in my chest was ignited. I just knew that I wanted her back and that I was willing to do anything to win her back. I didn't want to waste another moment.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)...  
 **(Y/N):** What is it?  
 **Levi:** I.. I love you.

I gently cupped her face.  
  
 **Levi:** I've heard everything you've said at the tavern. Everyone has heard it.  
 **(Y/N):** I.. I was drunk, Levi.  
 **Levi:** Yes, you were. And I know you more than anyone. You become a little too honest when you're wasted.  
  
She wasn't able to answer back. This time, two of my hands gently held her beautiful face.   
  
**Levi:** What am I doing wrong? Help me understand, (Y/N). Please. I badly want to know how I can fix this.  
 **(Y/N):** We need to stop. This conversation is just going to hurt you.  
 **Levi:** I'm fine with that..  
 **(Y/N):** You don't know what you're saying, Levi.  
 **Levi:** I do.. I fucking do.  
 **(Y/N):** Enough, Levi!  
 **Levi:** No. Listen to me. If you think you're just going to fucking hurt me, well, I've got news for you. I've already been going through fucking hell since I lost you. And nothing is going to make me feel worse than what I'm feeling now.  
 **  
**She stood up and walked away from me, but I was quick to take hold of her. **  
  
Levi:** I'm here, doing everything I can to win you back. But you keep running away from me. Then, you'll go back to making me feel like you need me. And after that? You start pushing me away again. What is it that you really want, (Y/N)?  
  
Tears started to fall from her eyes. And as soon as I saw them falling, I slowly let go of her.  
  
 **Levi:** I... I'm sorry.  
  
She sat on the couch and continued to cry. And it really broke my heart to see her like this.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm sorry, (Y/N). I've crossed the lined.. I'm fucking sorry..  
  
I sat beside her and touched her shoulder, but she pulled away.  
 _Shit. What the hell, Levi? Why do you have to be such a fucking ass?!_  
  
 **Levi:** I'm so sorry, (Y/N)... I'm really sorry for being an ignorant asshole.. I... I'll just leave now..  
  
  
  
 **Your POV**

His lips were shaking and his shoulders were trembling. Before he could step outside my door...  
  
 **(Y/N):** I heard you talking to Erwin..  
  
He stopped, closed the door, and faced me.

I was mustering up all my courage to finally tell him what's pushing me and what's stopping me from going back to him. I was afraid of telling him. I was afraid of hurting him. But Levi needed to know the truth, because that is the only fair thing to do. I've always kept him in the dark, and I know how much he's suffering because of it.  
  
 **(Y/N):** You were planning on leaving the Scouts. You wanted to leave the city. You wanted to leave everything. And you wanted to take me with you.  
  
He wasn't able to answer me back. Instead, he worryingly tried to look away. Not that he was afraid. But because everything what I was saying was true.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Why?  
  
He closed his eyes and clenched his fist as I continued to question him.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Why, Levi?  
 **Levi:** Because I was afraid of losing you, (Y/N).  
 **(Y/N):** What?  
 **Levi:** The things that I've seen and discovered through my missions? They just keep getting worse. This world is falling apart. It feels like it's just a matter of time until everyone I care about gets killed. Our enemy is out there. No. Our enemies. The threat is becoming more real. And... And I just can't fucking lose you to this. I just can't.  
 **(Y/N):** But.. This isn't who you are, Levi. The Levi I know wouldn't runaway. The Levi I know wouldn't leave his comrades. The Levi I know wouldn't leave humanity to suffer and die in the hands of our enemies.  
 **Levi:** I know. I know, (Y/N). I'm sorry. I guess.... I was just a fucking coward. But it didn't matter. All I cared about was you being safe.  
  
He lifted his hands and started gripping his hair.  
  
 **Levi:** Every night, I see them.. Farlan... Isabel.. my men.. I just keep losing everyone... And I wasn't.. I wasn't going to lose you too.   
**(Y/N):** Levi.. please look at me.  
  
He slowly lifted his face up.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm still here. I'm. Still. Here. I'm still alive..  
 **Levi:** I know that. But...   
**(Y/N):** Do you honestly think that keeping me away is going to change things? You just said so yourself. The threat is becoming more real. We don't even know who are true enemies are. That is why humanity needs you. Humanity needs me. Humanity needs the Commander. We are all needed to fight this together.  
 **Levi:** But I just can't put your life in danger.   
**(Y/N):** Levi, there is danger everywhere we go! And even you can't change that! We just have to accept it! You know... you used to think that way. That is why you joined the Scouts. That is why you believe and followed Erwin. Because you believe in the freedom what we can have. As long as the enemy is out there, there will always be a threat.  
  
I stepped closer and slowly embrace him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
  
 **(Y/N):** But all the while... you've always kept me safe. Don't you know how much... it hurts me to see you falling apart like this? It hurts me seeing you lose yourself and what you used to believe in. And the more I see this, the more I blame myself for allowing this to happen. It's hurting me. It's really really hurting me.  
  


  
  
 **Levi's POV  
  
** "It's hurting me...."  
  
Those words. Hearing those words ripped my heart into pieces. I was hurting (Y/N). I was hurting the woman I love.  
  
I was too focused on wanting to protect her, yet I wasn't even thinking of what she would feel. I didn't care about losing myself. I didn't care about losing everything just for her. But I never even considered how she would feel about it.  
  
It was all becoming so clear to me.  
  
My heart was crushed. I felt very selfish. I was too focused on pursuing my own will without thinking about (Y/N). I thought I was doing this for her. But the truth is, I was doing this for myself. Because I didn't want to lose.   
  
She was right. I was indeed losing myself and losing what I used to believe in.  
  
 **Levi:** I'm... I'm so sorry, (Y/N).. I'm a fucking mess.. I was being such an inconsiderate fuck! (Y/N), I... I didn't meat to hurt you like this.. I... I didn't mean to... But I'm so sorry for hurting you!  
  
I tightened the embrace. The feeling of pain, guilt, and anger was too overwhelming. I tightly shut my eyes and clenched my fists as my breathing became harder. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting (Y/N), but I was indeed hurting her.  
  
 **(Y/N):** None of this matter now..  
 **Levi:** It matters to me. I've hurt you.. And I just want to stop hurting you.  
 **(Y/N):** Do you really want me to stop hurting?  
 **Levi:** Yes! Why wouldn't I?!  
 **(Y/N):** Then.. just come back to me...  
 **Levi:** I'm here, (Y/N)! I'm not going to leave you! You know that..  
 **(Y/N):** No... I want the real Levi. I want the man whom I've fallen in love with.   
**Levi:** Wh-what..?  
 **(Y/N):** Let go of this plan of yours to keep me away.. away from our life here.. away from the Survey Corps.. and away from our friends. Let go of your fears and fight with me. With us.   
**Levi:** (Y/N)..   
**(Y/N):** Will you do that for me, Levi? Will you?  
  
I was struggling so much inside, but I wanted (Y/N) to stop hurting. I wanted her to come back to me. I wanted to make her happy.  
That night, I've decided to let go of all my fears. Rather, I let it make me stronger than who I used to be.  
  
 **Levi:** Okay.. I'll do it, (Y/N).  
 **(Y/N):** Thank you.. I love you, Levi.  
 **Levi:** I... I... love you too! So much!  
  
She pulled me closer for a kiss. And one kiss was enough to wipe all my pain away.  
  
 **Levi:** But (Y/N)... Can you please allow me to at least protect you and keep you safe? Don't stop me from doing that. **  
(Y/N):** You've always done that, Levi.. And I'm grateful.  
 **Levi:** Thank you. I love you.. I promise I'll do better.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
I woke up with the rays of sun slipping through the window. I smiled to myself as I felt (Y/N)'s head on my shoulders and her arms wrapped around me. We were both lying on her couch. I thought about last night's conversation. She finally allowed me to fix and talk things through with her. She finally allowed me to become a part of her life again.  
  
The feeling of finally having her back with me, where I could freely say how much I love her and how much I need her, was overwhelming in a good way. The pain of being apart from each other was finally over. I wasn't going to lose her again. Fuck, no. I will do my best to love her the right way. I will do my best to be a better man than I ever was.  
  
I shifted my position so I could face her. I loved looking at her beautiful and innocent face. I continued to stroke her hair as I enjoyed watching her sleep.  
  
 **Levi:** I love you..  
  
She let out a soft moan and whispered my name.  
  
 **Levi:** What was that?  
 **(Y/N):** You're... taking....   
  
She muffled..  
  
 **Levi:** What?  
 **(Y/N):** You're.. taking all the space... move..  
  
 _Unbelievable.  
  
_ I softly chuckled to myself upon hearing her. I pulled her closer to me, that are bodies were touching and facing each other. I rested my lips on her forehead while feeling all her soft breaths in my neck.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Move..  
 **Levi:** No..  
 **(Y/N):** hm.. Levi.. let go..  
 **Levi:** Never.. you're mine..   
  
I felt her lips smiling. I just tightly held her as she did so. Soon, I felt her soft breaths turn into soft kisses. I pretended that I wasn't feeling it, thinking that she would go a little further than that. But as her kisses began to reach to my shoulders, I wasn't able to stop myself. I reached down to capture her lips with mine.  
  
I missed her soft lips. I just missed it so much. I missed everything.  
Before the kiss could go deeper, she pulled away.  
  
 _What the fuck?  
  
_ **Levi:** What? I was just trying to kiss you.

She sat up with this evil smile on her face.  
  
 **Levi:** Oh, come on (Y/N). It's just a fucking kiss.  
 **(Y/N):** I'm hungry.  
 **Levi:** Wait.. Seriously?!  
 **(Y/N):** Get up.  
 **Levi:** No.  
 **(Y/N):** I said, get up.  
 **Levi:** No!  
 **(Y/N):** Fine..  
  
She got off the couch and went to her bedroom. I tried to pull her back but I wasn't able to reach her. I had no choice but to sluggishly get up.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)? Hey. Lets go. You wanted to have breakfast right? Come on.   
  
She didn't answer. So I went to follow her inside. When I came in, she was just there sitting on the bed.  
  
 **Levi:** What now? I thought you were hungry.  
 **(Y/N):** I am..

She stood up and slowly walked towards me. Her movement somehow gave me shivers. She rested her arms on my chest, stroking it up and down. And when she looked up to me, I knew what she meant. With that, I gently pulled her closer and captured her lips again.  
  
The soft kisses deepened. Our breaths grew hotter and stronger. She pulled my shirt towards her which allowed my hips to move forward. My manhood started rubbing her stomach. I hissed when I felt the friction.  
  
I kissed her more passionately, not wanting to let go. She gladly took in my roaming tongue that tasted every part of her mouth. Minutes of tasting each other, I was already as hard as rock. She continued to rub it with her stomach. The hunger in me just grew stronger.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)... Can.. can we?  
  
She pulled me closer and we fell on the bed. Her legs wrapped around me, allowing her heat to rub against mine. Then, she unbuttoned my shirt as she left wet kisses on my neck and shoulders. And when I got rid of my shirt, she rolled on top of me and started kissing and licking my chest..  
  
 **Levi:** Ahhh... shit..  
  
She moved down to my abs and then lower. She unbuckled my belt and pulled it off. Then after unbuttoning my trousers, she bit the zipper and pulled it downward with her teeth. This made me all the more harder and bigger. After pulling off my remaining clothes, she bent down again and nibbled on my thighs. My cock was twitching, begging it to be touched.  
  
But she didn't do anything. Instead she sat on top of me again.  
  
 **Levi:** What are you doing to me?  
  
She took of her top off and threw it on the floor. My eyes were suddenly glued to her chest. My hands crawled to her breasts, caressing, massaging, and nibbling on her hardened nipples. Then, she bent forward and began to kiss me again. I didn't know what she was doing, but it was making me insane. My body was badly craving for her. For her warmth. I couldn't take it anymore, so I shifted back on top of her. This time, she didn't argue. She just continued kissing me.  
  
My hand crawled down to her bottoms. As soon as I felt the garter on her waist, I slowly pulled it off of her. I took everything off, not wanting to waste a second. But she pushed me and rolled back on top of me.  
  
 **Levi:** What game are you trying to play?

She smiled and circled her arms around my neck.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Bath...  
  
I was getting really impatient, but I wilfully submitted to her request. I lifted her up and carried her to her bath tub. As we laid there, she turned the faucet on and water started running. She positioned herself in between my legs, letting my cock twitch against her back.   
  
When the tub was already full, she turned off the faucet and laid back unto me.  
  
 **(Y/N): _*sighs*_**  
 **Levi:** What's wrong?  
 **(Y/N):** Nothing.. I just.. missed you.  
  
I circled my arms around her waist, embraced her, and rested my chin on her shoulder.  
  
 **Levi:** I missed you too. So fucking much.  
 **(Y/N):** Lets stay here for awhile.  
 **Levi:** If that's what you want.

She shifted her position and straddled me. I took the bar of soap and decided to clean her body with it. She hummed and moaned at each touch. And when I was done, my hands went back to her chest. She closed her eyes and felt every move I made with it.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi... Touch me...

I slid on hand downwards. She spread her legs wider. Then, I reached her wet folds. She moaned my name when I started rubbing my fingers. She was wet. But not because of the water. But because of the pleasure I was giving her.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Levi... ahh.. Levi..  
 **Levi:** Does it feel good?  
 **(Y/N):** Put it in...

I slid a finger inside and she fell on body. I pushed my finger deeper, trying to push as far as it can go. Then, I inserted another finger.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Ahhh... Levi...  
 **Levi:** Fuck.. do you want more?  
 **(Y/N):** Y-yes..

I inserted 2 more fingers. My fingers played inside her warm walls while my thumb rubbed against her clits. She pulled my hair as she felt it all. Her moans just grew louder and louder. When she arched her back, my lips and tongue captured her breast and her hardened nipples. I teasingly play with as her hips when up and down, as if she was fucking my fingers. I went a long with it and played with my fingers all the more as I licked and kissed her breasts.  
  
 **(Y/N):** I'm close...  
 **Levi:** Cum around my fingers..  
 **(Y/N):** Levi.. Ahh.. I'm.. I'm cumming..  
  
She screamed my name as her walls tightened around my fingers. I could feel it becoming warmer. Pulling my fingers one by one made her moan again. And I loved hearing it. I stroked my cock with the fluid the sticked to my fingers. But when she saw what I was doing, she took my hand and pulled it away from my erection.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Let me do it..  
  
She grabbed my cock and pumped up and down. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the tub as she did so. He grip was tight. Her strokes were fast.  
  
 **Levi:** Ahh... (Y/N)... fuck.. this.. is good..  
  
She took the bar of soap with her free hand and glided it into different areas of my body. It was my turn to growl and moan her names. My voiced echoed through the walls.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)... fa... faster...  
  
Her head rested on my shoulders as she continued to make me feel good. My breathing was getting harder and harder, with her speed all the more.  
  
 **Levi:** Fuck!! Hmngg!!!

When she was done cleaning me up with the soap, her free hand crawled to my balls, to gently massage them.  
  
 **Levi:** Ahhh... you're.. so fucking good.  
 **(Y/N):** Kiss me..

I hummed in the middle of our kisses. In fact, I was having a hard time kissing her, for I couldn't stop my moans from coming out.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)... Hmmngg... it's... ahh...

I was very close. With that, I got rid of (Y/N)'s grip and started to stroke myself instead. I moved my hand stronger and faster. And when I was about to cum, I lifted myself out from the water.  
  
 **Levi:** Ahhh.... Hmmaah.... Oh, fuck... ahhh... hmmnggg...  
  
All my cum splattered to the floor.  
I laid myself back on the tub as soon as I was done..  
  
 **Levi:** Sorry... I'll clean.. that up...  
 **(Y/N):** It's alright... You should have done it inside of me.  
  
Though I just reached my release, her words made me growl in lust. My erection was back in a second  
  
 **Levi:** So... can we do it?  
  
She smiled at me. I took this as my go signal. I lifted her up and took a towel to wipe our bodies. Then, I laid her on the bed.  
  
  
  
  
 **Your POV  
  
** Levi's eyes looked so awfully hungry. It's like if we waited a little longer, he would go crazy. He held me and lifted me up to a more comfortable position. Then, he spread my legs and settled in between them.  
  
But when he lifted himself up on top of me, his face became unreadable.  
  
 **(Y/N):** What's wrong?

He eyes were intently staring down at me. And after a few seconds, a small tear fell on my cheeks. It came from Levi's eye.  
I rarely see him cry. But when he does so, I know he must be feeling something very extreme deep down inside.   
  
He laid on top of me and wrapped me in his tight and loving arms.  
  
 **Levi:** (Y/N)...  
 **(Y/N):** What's the matter, Levi?  
 **Levi:** Thank you... thank you so much.. thank you for taking me back. You... you make me so happy. I'm so fucking happy! I love you... And I'm never gonna let you go.. ever again  
  
After saying those sweet words, he gently pushed himself inside of me. I moaned as each inch of him slid inside.  
  
 **(Y/N):** Le..vi... I can.. feel you.. Ahh..  
  
When he finally hit the spot, he began slowly thrusting. I still felt his tears drop on my skin as held me closed.  
  
Levi's pace was slow, but it felt amazing. I felt all his love with each movement he gave. His breaths and his moans were all mixed with his love for me. The way he held me was juts so gentle. And in each thrust he made, all I can do was whisper my love for him. His embrace got tighter as I continued to whisper how much I love him.  
  
We were back in each other's arms. And we couldn't be any happier. That moment was perfect. It was like we were the only ones in our own little world. It was a time when we made sure that no one is going to let go of anyone ever again.  
  
 **Levi:** I love you, (Y/N) (L/N).. **  
(Y/N:** I love you... too.   
  



	4. New Work

Hello, everyone!  
  
Thank you for reading this very short but so-much-feels AOT fanfic. :)

I'd like to share a new one that I'm working on. It's called, "Portrait Of A Girl." For this fanfic, I'm kind of taking my time to build this strong bond and relationship between Levi & Reader. Just imagine watching a series as you go through each chapter. I promise, there will be some sweet smut and romance happening. I just really want it to be built on a good foundation, since it's a much more realistic story than my first one.  
  
Here's the link to my new work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756215.  
  
Feel free to drop some insightful comments or some thoughts. Thank you and enjoy!


End file.
